Spawn of Spike ~ Part One
by ShadowCat5
Summary: It's the time before Buffy and Spike get together, but they are about to when a stranger rolls into town...changing history....


The young girl grabbed her bags and strolled out the door into the night, her short, raven black hair whipping about her. She sighed and started down the dusty, moonlit road which led along the countryside, towards her goal, towards her destiny.   
She didn't care if her mother noticed she was missing or not...it's not like she cared anyways! She was always off with that friend of her's. Darla was the name. She didn't particularly like Darla, and Darla didn't particularly like her, which was good, because it made the feeling mutual.  
The young woman sighed and continued to walk, her crimson lips curved into a slight smile, jet-black hair dancing upon the wind. Her deep brown eyes shimmered thoughtfully as she dreamed of what it would be like meeting her father.  
* * *  
Not but an hour or two's time away, Buffy was patrolling through the dark, silent, graveyard when a voice spoke up.   
" 'Ello, luv."  
A cigarrette butt landed at the slayer's feet. She smiled slightly as she dug the heel of her boot into it, putting it out.  
" Hi, Spike."  
"So? Mind if I patrol with you, or would you rather I stayed away, so as not to pop your personal bubble?"  
Buffy smirked.  
" Tag along if you like, Billy Idol."  
Spike smiled slightly, smirking at the same time, and ran a hand through his slick platinum blonde hair. He loved her. He hated her at the same time, but he loved her. And by God how he wanted her. The retired vampire sighed, thinking about this problem. He would never have her. Not in a million years, which he had, but she didn't. She had to come willingly. In a way, she seemed to tease him.  
That's what he hated about her. She teased him so. Spike could remember how Dru would act around him when Angelus was there. She would mess around with Angel..that.. git, in front of him, making him jealous. Daring him to see if he could be better than Angel was. In both Darla and Dru's eyes, Angel was strong and handsome, and Spike was just the stupid pillock who fell in their trap. In a way, Buffy was the same way. Except no Angel. No sissy-girl to get in his way now.   
"Why so silent?", Buffy looked at him, strands of reddish-blonde hair falling in her eyes.  
The vampire looked at her, startled by her voice, his thoughts cut off.  
"Huh..wha? Oh.. just thinking of times long past. That's all", Spike coughed and looked about him.   
"Awefully calm here tonight, ain't it? Don' think anyone's out, pet. Um..."  
Buffy looked to him, waiting. "Yeah?"  
Paitence wasn't really her virtue.  
He continued, nearly choking on his words. "Care to erm..go back to my crypt? For a drink that is. Make small talk. Ya know.", he shruged.  
The slayer laughed slightly. She knew he wanted her, and so would continue to play hard-to-get. Little did Spike know she liked him as well... a little. But she was determined not to let him get her in any way, shape, or form. Even if they had shared a few kisses. Buffy didn't really know why she had this thing for vampires. Maybe it was the tall, dark, and mysterious air about them. Except for Spike. He was just tall..and... somewhat mysterious. 'Maybe just tall.' she thought.  
"Well?" he looked to her, now cutting off her thoughts.  
"Nah..a TOTAL world of no. You know what happened last time."  
Spike nodded in agreement. A frustrated, disappointed look crossed his face for a moment, but Buffy didn't catch it.  
'Damn,' he thought, 'almost 'ad her.'  
So the two friends continued to walk in silence, patrolling, and ruminating about each other as they did.  
* * *   
The girl sighed. She had finally reached Sunnydale. From her judgement it was probably 11:30 to 1:00 at the most. Anywhere within that time range. She had so much to do and so little time. She walked along the main street until she came to a beaten up house. It looked shoddy, rather old, and deserted, and was in the end part of town. Perfect place for her to stay. Getting a running start, she seemingly flew at the door, kicking it down and breaking it.   
Once in, the young girl immediatly headed upstairs. There was the master bedroom. Still furnished!  
"Alright!"  
It had a full length mirror, a bed, a large closet, two windows, and a chair seated near the table of a vanity. She looked into it and sighed, shaking her head.Depressed with what she saw, she turned away to unpack her suitcase. Tonight she would begin hunting for her father. She looked over at a clock upon the wall, above the mirror. Only 10:52. She had made great timing. Enough to spare as well for fun, but that would come later.  
Across the bed she spread a pair of jeans, the American flag bordering the hem, as well as a black, velvet tank-top. She slipped out of the outfit she was wearing, and into that one. Then she looked through the pairs of shoes she had brought. Grinning, she slipped on a pair of leather boots. Stylish, yet steel-toed. Granny boots was what they were known as. The girl, whose name was Rose, sat and took her time, doing her face, as if she needed too, for she was pale enough, and her hair which she pulled into a french braid.   
Finally ready to make a good impression, she slipped on her long, black, crushed velvet duster, the final touch, making her look somewhat refined. Satisfied with how she looked, she strolled down stairs and out the door to hunt for her father in the noctournal people filled streets of Sunnydale.  
  
* * *  
  
"Behind you!!"  
Spike ducked, a vamp flying over him. Skillfully, as if he had been doing this for years, Spike twirled a stake and drove it into the vampire's heart, turning him to dust.   
"Thanks, luv."  
Buffy was busy with her own problem to pay much attention to Spike's genuine, and not to mention rare, gratitude. Spike had all the stakes. She was without arms, and was trapped as the vampire came at her, backing her into a tree as she blocked each punch and kick he thew at her, taking a step backwards. The slayer bumped into a tree. Trapped, but resourceful.  
Kicking the vamp into a tombstone, Buffy ran up the tree and flipped off, breaking a branch as she did so. She snapped the limb over her knee. Two vamps came from each side. Swiftly, Buffy flung the stakes into the other two vampires, bring them down.   
The other vampier who had been knocked against the tombstone, got up and charged her. Buffy ducked and kicked him, sending him upwards into the tree and onto the part of the branch she had broke.  
Spike calmly lit a smoke and set himself on a gravemarker, watching her with admiration, his black leather trenchcoat billowing gently in the cool night's breeze which nearly put his smoke out. He took a drag, thinking about Buffy. Buffy, Buffy, Buffy.  
' 'Hom, in their bloody right mind, would name their child Buffy?' he thought. Ah well. She was still amazingly pretty, and her looks made up for her name.  
POOF! Another vamp fell. Buffy smiled, "Another one bites the dust."  
The slayer went and sat besides Spike on the gravemarker next to his, everything was calm and still once more, the eerie silence sweeping across the graveyard, the mere sound of an ill wind whistling through it.   
The two sat and talked for a while, resting from the night's adventures. To swept up with each other, they failed to look away and notice a young girl cutting through the graveyard.  
  
* * 


End file.
